


Keeping Castiel Safe

by Rose_SK



Series: The Demon and the Lamb [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: “What will you do? Kill Castiel? How can you be sure that I care about him? He’s a nice enough distraction from the crappy jobs you give me. I used to be involved in bigger things, I got bored!”“I believe it is safe to say that I know you better than you know yourself, squirrel, and for your information, no I wasn’t planning on killing your precious Castiel. If I wanted Castiel Novak dead, he would have been gone before he had a chance to call you to the rescue…”At that comment, Dean froze instantly. There was only one explanation why Crowley wouldn’t kill Cas, and that was because in some shape or form, this human must be important in the grand scheme of things.





	Keeping Castiel Safe

It was official, Castiel’s face was all over the news and in every newspaper, Dean was surprised his picture wasn’t on milk cartons yet. The demon knew he had to act quickly, else they would both be in trouble. But first he had to take care of the business with Crowley… and his boss wouldn’t take the news well that the job hadn’t been done in order to protect Dean’s boyfriend. Crowley had this policy that anything and anyone who was a nuisance to him would be eradicated from the Earth’s surface and would pay him their respect in Hell. Dean wasn’t sure how he would react if Crowley tried to kill his Castiel. 

On their way to Houston, Castiel remained very quiet in the car, which started to worry Dean. He hadn’t spoken a word since the previous evening and had refused to eat, something Dean had been very reluctant to accept. The young man had also been strangely distant with the demon last night. When Dean had initiated an attempt to make the young man feel better, Castiel had remained stoic, hadn’t given the impression that he wanted to have Dean close, albeit not moving away from him either. For the first time in a very, very long while, Dean hadn’t felt like having sex, something that had unsettled him even more. Dean was never not in the mood for sex. Dean always wanted to touch Cas’ body, have him writhe underneath him, hear his soft moans and see his submissive eyes look at him with admiration as the word “sir” or “daddy” escaped his perfectly shaped lips. Most of the times, Dean would at least try to convince Cas, but not last night. Dean blamed it on stress. 

Houston was only another 20 miles away, where Dean had to meet Crowley in Pasadena. For the past 45 minutes the demon had attempted to concoct a plan to get Cas to a safe place and leave him there until he was done with Crowley, but no place was safer than by his side, so the task wasn’t an easy one. But he had to think, and he had to think fast because the authorities were after his little angel. And they couldn’t run forever, especially with Cas being a human. It was different for Dean, who could hide in Hell until everything had subsided. The only way for Castiel to go to Hell with him was for him to die. And that was the last thing Dean wanted right now. 

“Is everything alright?” 

It was so unexpected to hear Cas speak at last that it made Dean jump. The fearless demon, a Knight of Hell at that, jumped at the sound of his vulnerable little human’s voice. Pathetic. He was getting too soft, he knew it, and yet he couldn’t help it. He could lie to the outside world, but he couldn’t lie to himself anymore, it was a skill he had progressively lost since he had started seeing Castiel. As strange as it sounded, this fragile human had made him feel something he hadn’t felt since he had become a demon a couple of years ago now: hope. It’s crazy how much hope can throw your whole life upside down. Dean, who for years had thought that he had turned into a monster, who for years had lived with the thought that he had disappointed Sam because he had turned into a demon, felt that Castiel’s adoration could be his salvation. But to be saved, Castiel would have to love him. And who could ever learn to love a demon? 

“Of course, I’m just thinking of a plan of action. Listen little one, this meeting today is very important, top secret and also too dangerous for you to attend, however I do not want to let you out of my sight while your father is looking for you…”

“I can hide for a couple of hours. I always knew how to hide, I used to have to be up my room and be quiet when we had guests over that my dad didn’t want me being introduced to” 

“I do not doubt that for one second, little angel” Dean said, clenching his jaw in frustration, “but here you are not hiding from your father and mother, you are hiding from the police, who posses technology your father could never even dream of, do you understand that? So, I need to leave you somewhere where you will be safe… with someone I can trust personally, and there are not many of those people…” Castiel started to feel uneasy with the direction this conversation was taking. 

“You mean, with another demon….?”

“I wouldn’t trust another demon with my dirty underwear. No… I have someone else in mind”

And indeed, Dean had come up with the perfect person for the job. And conveniently enough, that person happened to have lived in Houston ever since graduating university.

0o0o0o0o

Sammy lived on Cook Road not far from Memorial area in Houston, Texas. Dean knew this because he had always wanted Sammy to be safe and therefore regularly kept in contact with him, even though his younger brother was sometimes a bit distant when it came to his demon sibling. He appreciated Dean’s sacrifice, but he still wasn’t happy about it and would rather have died than seen his brother join Crowley as a Knight of Hell. Then again, Dean knew that Sam would still do anything for his brother, even if it meant hiding someone for him. Being the son of a former hunter, Sam would know how to keep Castiel safe at least for a couple of hours and the young man would be able to stay incognito despite the police searching for him. Dean was confident that Sam would help him. 

They arrived at their destination and Dean parked ‘baby’ before turning off the engine and sighing softly once again. He had to be at Crowley’s in less than fifteen minutes. That would give him enough time to ring Sam’s doorbell, drop Castiel off and appear to the place he was meeting Crowley. He just needed to act fast, although the thought of leaving his angel behind made him feel really uneasy indeed. 

“Little one, I wouldn’t be doing this if I had a way to look after you, but I cannot let Crowley see you, it’s too dangerous. So, I will leave you with Sammy… my brother” Of course Castiel had heard about Sam: he was the brother that Dean had saved by giving his human life up for an eternity as a demon, as a Knight of Hell at that as well. Castiel reasoned himself and thought that he had no reason to be alarmed, for from what he had heard from Dean (which was very little indeed), Sam was a very good man and not at all controlling or involved in dark businesses like his demon brother. On the contrary, Dean had done all that was in his power to stop Sam from being a victim of this life. Relieved, Castiel let out a long sigh. 

“Are you feeling alright, little one?”

“Yes sir. In fact, I couldn’t feel any safer than with your brother” Dean nodded in approval. Indeed, if he could trust anybody on this planet, it was Sam… if Sam accepted to help him, that was. In silence, both walked up to the apartment block and rung the buzzer. Instinctively, Castiel sought protection from Dean by hiding his face in Dean’s chest, something the demon was very pleased with. After being so distant the night before, it felt good to have Castiel voluntarily seek physical contact again. In a rare gesture of tenderness, Dean kissed the young man’s head. 

“Everything will be okay little angel” he said. Castiel looked at him with a small grateful smile on his lips, but this moment of intimacy was interrupted by a man’s voice speaking to them. 

“Hello?”

“Sammy…it’s Dean”

There was a short pause where Sam was probably considering whether to let his demon brother in, or not. Castiel silently prayed to God that he wouldn’t let them stand outside for too much longer. Dean cleared his throat to break the awkward silence.

“Listen Sammy I wouldn’t come asking for your help if it wasn’t really, really serious…” 

Another pause. Castiel was beginning to feel uncomfortable standing outside for too long. He kept looking around for police officers to jump out of a dark corner and snatch him away from Dean. And at that moment, a thought crossed Castiel’s mind: would Dean fight them? Or would he save his own skin? 

“Alright, but this better be important” 

Castiel was pulled out of his reverie when Dean dragged him inside the building and quickly shut the door behind them. Almost instantly, the demon dragged Castiel up a staircase to the third floor, where a tall man with shoulder-long, brown hair was waiting for them. Behind him, a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, whom Castiel assumed was Sam’s wife or girlfriend. 

“Dean what… who is this? Not one of your prisoners again…?”

“This is Castiel”, Dean replied shortly, “and I need you to keep him safe. Please let us in” Castiel noticed that the woman looked at him with big eyes, and the young man felt his stomach knot in fear. She must have recognised him from the news. Sam invited them in and shut the door behind the four of them. 

“You are the boy they are looking for everywhere? Dean, what the hell is going on?”

“Look Sam, I’m only asking for one hour of your precious time, please. Castiel is… not a prisoner. He is… “ Castiel noticed that Dean was uncomfortable talking about their relationship, and the young man understood why: the nature of their relationship had never been anything but sexual. Therefore, Castiel took the matters in his own hands. 

“I am Dean’s boyfriend” 

This sentence, despite having been whispered by Cas, echoed through the large flat. Cas lowered his eyes as he felt Dean look at him in surprise and hoped that his master would forgive him. Not that it really mattered. He had nothing to lose, after all. It was either Dean, or his father. And at that moment, neither options were ideal. 

“Boyfriend… Dean?”

“We don’t have time, Sam. I would gladly discuss this over coffee and cake right now, but I have pressing business to attend to and I need Cas to be safe. And you are the only person I trust… please” Sam and the young lady looked at each other, uncertain if they wanted to meddle with Dean’s affairs again. The last times that had happened, they had nearly lost their lives. 

“We’re going to look after … Castiel” the woman eventually said, smiling at Cas in a friendly albeit slightly nervous way, which gave the young man hope and a sense of safety. “My name is Jessica, I am Sam’s fiancée. Come, I’ll make you some hot chocolate and feed you, you look absolutely starved”

Dean watched as Jessica lead his little angel away and couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous at the way Castiel smiled when she spoke to him and the way his eyes lit up when she mentioned food and hot chocolate. The only time Cas’ eyes lit up when he was with Dean was when they were having sex… Shaking those thoughts away, Dean turned to Sam once again. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate this Sammy. Like I said, I wouldn’t have come here if it wasn’t urgent” 

“What have you done, Dean? What did you tell this boy for him to want to follow you into your crazy life? He looks too innocent to be accepting of your ‘job’”

“Long story, and not enough time. I’ll be back in an hour” And before Sam had time to protest, Dean disappeared. 

0o0o0o0o

Dean arrived at what appeared to be an abandoned factory in the heart of Pasadena. One thing was sure, Crowley did have a flair for picking creepy, gloomy locations for organising his meetings. Dean pushed the rusty door open and entered an enormous empty dark hall, so immense that the sound of his footsteps reverberated loudly against the cold stony walls. If Dean wasn’t the most powerful demon in Hell, stronger than any Knight of Hell before him (including Abaddon, whom he had killed a long time ago), he would have felt slightly uneasy. But no one was a match to Dean. The only person he feared was Lucifer himself… and for now, he was still in the cage. 

“Hello, Dean” a low, English-sounding voice greeted him from behind. Calmly, Dean spun and came face to face with none other than the King of Hell himself, dressed in a fancy dark suit and wearing a burgundy red tie contrasting with the darkness of the outfit. “I will spare you the civilities and get straight to the point to save us both some time, I was told that you had… bigger fish to fry at the moment” This last comment was heavy with sarcasm and disdain and Dean knew at that moment that Crowley was aware that things had gone wrong because of Cas. 

“I was going to take care of that guy eventually, Crowley. Some things got in the way…”

“Or rather someone” was the sharp reply. Dean knew he had to tread carefully: despite being certain that he could defend himself against Crowley in case of an attack, Dean didn’t want to have all the demons in hell chasing after him. More importantly, if he pissed off the King of Hell, Cas, Sam and Jess would be in danger, and Dean wouldn’t let anyone get close to or hurt his family. Family… that word sounded so strange to his ears nowadays. More importantly, he included Cas as a member of his family. This was strange, especially for Dean. 

“I will take care of him immediately Crowley…”

“Too late, Harold already killed that guy. The fact that a far less qualified demon managed to do your job more efficiently than you is not what is bothering me right now, squirrel, the point is that you failed me and you know what consequences that could have for your dear baby brother…” At that statement, Dean felt a growl build up in his chest. 

“Stay away from Sammy, we had a deal!” he snapped, raising his voice. 

“Yes, and you broke it by failing to follow my orders. The moment you started seeing that whore of yours, you started breaking the rules. You were slow to kill, sloppier, the scenes became messier. You are not working as well as you used to, Dean, and therefore it led me to believe that you are letting this slutty human distract you” 

“He… isn’t… slutty” Dean said between clenched teeth. It became harder and harder to hold himself back. Secretly, he thought that if he managed to kill Crowley he would be crowned King of Hell, then again he didn’t want to be the one to be sitting on that throne the day Lucifer broke out of his cage. But he was very, very tempted. 

“I will not tolerate this behaviour”

“What will you do? Kill Castiel? How can you be sure that I care about him? He’s a nice enough distraction from the crappy jobs you give me. I used to be involved in bigger things, I got bored!” 

“I believe it is safe to say that I know you better than you know yourself, squirrel, and for your information, no I wasn’t planning on killing your precious Castiel. If I wanted Castiel Novak dead, he would have been gone before he had a chance to call you to the rescue…” 

At that comment, Dean froze instantly. There was only one explanation why Crowley wouldn’t kill Cas, and that was because in some shape or form, this human must be important in the grand scheme of things. Like Crowley already pointed out, he could have effortlessly killed Dean’s protégé. But why hadn’t he? What would Crowley want with his Castiel? How was this sweet little human of any use to the King of Hell?

“What do you mean?” Dean tried to stay calm as he came to the realisation that Cas was in great danger, and the danger didn’t seem to be coming from Crowley anymore, and his priest father appeared to become even less of a threat now. Something bigger was going on, and it killed Dean not to know. 

“That is none of your business just now”, replied Crowley sharply, “I need the boy alive, and when the time comes I will let you know. Right now, he is safe with you, and keep an eye on him. Maintain the dominating role in the relationship is all I’m asking. If the boy decides to rebel, we will all be in big trouble”

“It IS my business now, Crowley, we are talking about my…” Dean didn’t know what to say next and went silent, which made the King of Hell smirk arrogantly. 

“About who, your boyfriend? Don’t be pathetic! Remember who I am, Dean, I am still your superior. Knight of Hell or not, I could easily get rid of you if I wanted to, and believe me the way that I will do that is not pleasant… And if I say this is none of your business, it is none of your business, do you understand?” 

Dean looked at Crowley with a snarl on his face. 

“Fine. Anything else, Crowley?” 

“Keep that whore under control. That’s all for now. I’ll stay in touch, Squirrel” And within seconds, Crowley had disappeared, leaving behind a bewildered and worried Dean. 

TBC


End file.
